Angsa Jelek dan Itik Tampan
by Arlerth Zyllxius
Summary: 'Cinta tidak memandang status' [state: on going]
1. Angsa dan Itik

_Note: Typo (s), no EYD, Alternate Universe, beberapa char mungkin OOC sewaktu-waktu._

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read!_**

 ** _Chapter 01,_**

Seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ sebatas leher berlari terburu-buru menuju halte bus. Ia memakai seragam berlambang KA ( _Konohagakure's Academy_ ). Sebuah lembaga pendidikan swasta yang di-dirikan oleh 2 klan ternama. Sekolah elit yang sebagian besar pelajarnya berasal dari kalangan atas.

Disana ada 2 perbedaan yang begitu kentara, dimana kalangan atas akan disebut-sebut sebagai kaum Angsa dan kalangan bawah/murid dari beasiswa akan disebut Itik.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa gadis tersebut adalah Itik. Benarkah?

"Tunggu! hoshh hoshh bherhenti!" teriaknya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Bus yang tadinya hendak berangkat 'pun berhenti dan ia segera naik.

Sayang sekali, kesialannya belum berakhir karna bus itu penuh dengan penumpang. Berkali-kali tubuhnya bergeser paksa akibat desakan penumpang lain yang berdiri. Perjalanan masih panjang dan sepertinya ia akan berdiri sepanjang perjalanan.

'Tap!'

"Eh?"

Matanya membulat merasakan adanya sentuhan di bokongnya. Ia ingin berbalik dan memukul pelakunya, tapi ia benar-benar terhimpit. " _Kami-sama_ , tolong..." doanya dalam hati.

'Duk! sreet!'

"Kya!"

Bus itu tiba-tiba melonjat hingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. "Ehh? Tidak sakit?" gumamnya janggal. Ia membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup tadi.

 _'Blush!'_

Wajahnya memerah seketika, dari jarak terpaut beberapa senti. Pemuda yang menyambutnya itu menatapnya datar. "Tampan," innernya. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali hingga ia menyadari posisinya yang duduk tepat di pangkuan pemuda itu. "M- m-maaf," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Ia baru saja hendak berdiri, tapi situasi yang semakin sesak membuatnya kesulitan. Antara berdiri dan duduk, ia memegang sandaran kursi di depan dan mencoba menyelip agar bisa kembali berdiri. Tapi sayang, keadaan terlalu penuh. "'Uh sial. Ternyata naik bus itu menyakitkannnn!" jerit innernya.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia menaiki kendaraan umum. Kenapa begitu?Bukankah harusnya ini sudah biasa bagi kaum Itik? hem...

Dia Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang merupakan bangsawan terkaya kedua. Tapi kenapa penampilannya tidak mencerminkan dia seorang Angsa? Dan kenapa dia naik kendaraan umum?

"Duduklah."

"Hah?" Sakura menatap pemuda tadi terkejut. Pemuda itu berwajah datar alias tanpa ekspresi, memakai jaket _dark blue_ bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Sakura menunduk, "M- maaf. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya-nya memastikan.

"Tidak."

"A-apa tidak masalah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku... berat."

"Hn. Tak apa," jawabnya sedatar ekspresinya.

Sakura menatapnya sejenak untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda itu tidak berniat buruk.

"U'um, trima kasih," gumam Sakura seraya mendudukkan dirinya dengan kikuk di pangkuan pemuda itu.

Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dikedua pipinya. "Ehem!" deheman keras dari sisi kanan mereka membuat Sakura dan pemuda itu menoleh bersamaan. "Kalian pasangan serasi," ujar seorang kakek yang berdehem tadi dengan senyum tipis.

Wajah Sakura kian memerah, ia menatap hati-hati kearah pemuda yang memangkunya itu. _Onyx'_ nya begitu tajam dan seakan memenjarakan _emerald'_ nya disana.

 _[Skip]_

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte terdekat sekolah elit KA. Banyak penumpang yang turun disana, karna memang sebagian penumpangnya adalah pelajar KA yang semuanya kaum Itik (kecuali Sakura).

"Hm? Kamu turun disini juga?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu ambigu kemudian berjalan mengikuti jejak pelajar lain yang menuju KA.

Jarak dari halte dan KA sekitar 1 kilometer. Karna itu adalah jalan khusus menuju KA, maka tidak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat kecuali mereka/pelajar maupun pengajar yang membawa kendaraan pribadi atau antar jemput pribadi serta kendaraan yang disewa khusus.

Sakura berjalan di belakang pemuda itu dalam jarak 1 meter. Tak jarang pula ada yang berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya maupun pemuda itu. Misalnya seperti:

"Eh lihat. Itu kan 'putri Angsa'"

"Ya ampun, kau lupa? Dia sudah dicopot dari julukan itu. Lihat saja penampilannya."

"Tapi, dia tetap putri orang kaya."

"Ya... dia memang masih golongan Angsa, tapi 'Angsa jelek'. Hahahaha."

Lalu bisik-bisik tentang pemuda itu:

"Eh itu siapa?"

"Ganteng bangettttt!"

"Spertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya, kyaaaa!"

"Pasti siswa pindahan."

"Apa dia masuk dalam golongan Angsa?"

"Mana mungkin. Dia jalan kaki sperti kita, pasti Itik."

"Tapi dia tampan banget untuk ukuran seorang Itik."

"Ya bisa saja kan? Tuhan itu adil. Apa salahnya jika kaum kita memiliki seseorang yang tampan melebihi kaum Angsa?"

"Ahh benar juga... baru sebulan lalu seorang 'putri Angsa' merubah penampilannya menjadi sperti Itik, dan sekarang muncul seorang Itik memiliki rupa sperti Angsa. Kurasa KA akan hebohhhhh!"

Sekian bisik-bisiknya (yang sebenarnya terdengar jelas oleh kedua pihak yang dibicarakan).

Sakura menghela nafas panjang mencoba untuk bersabar. Jauh sebelum merubah penampilan, ia sudah tahu akan resikonya. Sedangkan pemuda tadi tampak tenang dengan sikap _stoic_ nya.

.

.

 _To Be~_

A.N: Lalalalalala ( '-')('-' ) yang penting berimajinasi, masa bodo dengan 'berantakan' atau 'sampah'. Ff ini dibuat sekedar 'iseng' ('-' ), mau baca syukur, tak mau ya sudah.


	2. Chapter 02

_Note: Typo (s), no EYD, Alternate Universe,_ Beberapa _char_ mungkin _OOC_ sewaktu-waktu.

.

 ** _DLDR!_**

.

 ** _Chapter 02,_**

.

Beberapa hari ini, KA telah dihebohkan dengan masuknya siswa baru. Tampan, pintar dan mahir dalam berbagai ektrakulikuler. Sayang sekali ia seorang murid beasiswa yang berarti berasal dari kalangan bawah, bahkan marganya tidak diketahui. Tapi itu tak menyulutkan minat para golongan angsa betina untuk mendekatinya. Bagi mereka itik seperti pemuda itu sangatlah langka.

"Teme," panggil Naruto yang berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau hebat, Teme. Dalam waktu singkat, kau bisa mengalahkan Gaara si pangeran dari golongan angsa itu!" serunya bangga dan diikuti anggukan Sai, Shikamaru dan Tenten.

"Hn, itu tidak penting."

"Tentu saja penting. Kau itu sudah mengubah sejarah KA, Sasuke-san." Sai menyahuti dengan senyum misteriusnya yang khas.

"Persepsi tentang angsa dan itik seharusnya tidak ada, karna kita manusia itu sama. Dengan kedatangan dirimu dan perubahan yang diperlihatkan nona Haruno, kurasa itu adalah dampak baik untuk menghapus perbedaan kalangan di KA ini." Shikamaru menimpali dengan bijak.

"Aku juga setuju!" sahut Tenten dan mereka mengangguk setuju (kecuali Sasuke yang tetap datar meski dalam hati ia setuju).

 _[Skip]_

Suasana kantin tak begitu ramai, mereka duduk di meja pojokan.

"Lihat. Mereka hanya mau bergaul dengan kaum mereka saja. Sungguh tidak manusiawi." Cibir Tenten melirik kearah kumpulan golongan angsa di kantin.

"Hei, nanti mereka dengar lho..." sahut Sai.

Tenten angkat bahu dengan acuh. "Biar saja. Aku tidak takut," ketusnya.

Sai terkekeh pelan, Tenten adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang bersahabat dengan mereka. Dan kenapa Sasuke bisa akrab dengan mereka, itu karna Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil... ralat... tapi sejak bayi.

Satu-satu nya murid yang mengenal jati diri Sasuke adalah Naruto.

( _Note:_ Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai dan Tenten merupakan murid dari kalangan bawah)

 _[Skip]_

Keadaan KA mulai sepi. Terdengar langkah buru-buru menggema di kolidor lantai 3.

'TapTapTapTap!'

"Ck, sensei nyebelin. Gara-gara lupa ngarjakan tugas saja dihukum. Setiap manusia itu kan wajar kalau lupa, kayak dia tak pernah lupa saja. Cih... nyebelin banget tuh senseiiiiii!"

Gadis pirang itu terus menggerutu sepanjang jalannya. Hingga...

"Ah ahh..."

Suara aneh dipenghujung tangga menuju lantai 2 terdengar. Ia sejenak terdiam, suara itu samar-samar terdengar dari dalam toilet pria yang tepat di ujung tangga.

"Suara apa itu?" _inner'_ nya penasaran. Tak ingin mati karna saking penasarannya, ia-pun mengendap-endap menguping di depan pintu toilet.

"Ah Sai-kunh lebihhh..."

Menyadari apa yang terjadi di dalam sana sontak membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak bersuara saking ia terkejut.

"Sai-senpai?" _inner'_ nya tak percaya.

Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, hatinya mencelos sakit. Gadis pirang itu sudah lama menaruh hati pada Sai. Namun sayang statusnya yang sebagai kalangan atas itu tidak memungkinkan ia bersama pemuda dari kaum itik. Untuk itulah ia menekan perasaannya dan cukup memandangnya dari jauh selama ini.

"Sai-senpai, tidak mungkin..." _inner'_ nya. Ia tidak percaya, untuk itu dengan segenap keberaniannya ia membuka pintu itu pelan dan mengintip.

Ia membulatkan mata dan airmatanya menetes begitu saja.

Benar, pemuda itu adalah Sai. Kakak kelas yang ia kagumi sekaligus ia cintai diam-diam. Pemuda itu bercinta dengan seorang gadis yang ia ketahui juga dari kalangan atas.

Dengan hati sakit ia menutup pintu itu pelan agar tidak ketahuan dan berjalan pergi dengan gontai. Airmatanya menetes begitu saja tak ia hiraukan. Tangannya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menghapusnya.

"Sai..." satu-satunya nama yang berputar dalam pikirannya yang kosong.

'Sret! Bruk !'

"Akh!"

Gadis pirang itu memekik kecil saat punggungnya menabrak dinding. Seorang pemuda berwajah pucatlah yang mendorong dan menghimpitnya di dinding lantai 1.

"Sai-senpai..." gumam gadis itu gugup dan takut. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Gimana ini? Apa dia tau aku memergokinya?" _inner'_ nya kalut.

Sai menunjukkan senyum palsunya, "Nona Yamanaka Ino si putri angsa..." ia memajukan kepalanya tepat di sisi kiri Ino dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...kau tidak melihat apapun, mengerti?" bisiknya seraya meniup leher jenjang Ino hingga ia bergidik geli.

Ino menelan salivanya berat dan mengangguk kecil. Sai pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit mundur.

Sedikit memberinya senyuman palsu, Sai mengacak gemas poni Ino. "Anak baik," ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi dengan stoic.

Ino jatuh terduduk setelah kepergian pemuda penuh kepalsuan itu. Rasanya ia kehilangan separuh jiwanya hingga ia tak mampu hanya untuk bergerak se'senti saja.

"Aku harap ini tidak nyata," batinnya sakit.

Di sisi lain...

Beberapa hari ini sasuke dan Sakura sering terlihat duduk bersama saat naik bus. Itu karna Sasuke yang dingin tidak mudah didekati, kecuali Sakura yang sudah biasa dengan sikap itu.

.

 _To Be~_

.

A.N: Apa? ( '-') ('-' ) apa? ah sudahlah ('-') yang penting _happy~_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Typo (s), no EYD, Alternate Universe, Beberapa char mungkin OOC sewaktu-waktu.

.

 ** _DLDR!_**

.

 **Ch** **apter 03,**

Pagi yang cerah namun tidak dengan suasana hati Ino. Gadis cantik berparas barbie itu terlihat murung dimata teman-temannya.

Jam istirahat berlangsung saat ini sehingga kelas 11 terlihat sepi.

"Ino, kenapa murung begitu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura, sahabatnya. Meski penampilannya urakan, ia tetaplah bagian dari kaum angsa, jadi wajar ia berteman dengan Ino.

"Iya, Ino-chan. Kamu kenapa?" sahut Hinata Hyuuga juga kaum angsa.

Ino menghela nafas dan menatap satu persatu temannya itu. "Aku..."

"Hei Naruto, apa yang kau kerjakan?" seruan seorang gadis bercepol yang baru masuk ke kelas itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ia datang bersama Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka adalah senior kelas 12.

Tanpa sengaja mata biru Ino bertubrukan dengan mata hitam milik Sai beberapa detik.

"Teme, syukurlah kau datangggg..." seru Naruto dengan nada lega, "...aku lupa mengerjakan PR, tolong bantu aku neeeeee?" pintanya memelas.

"Kau lupa atau kau malas, Naruto?" sahut Sai menampilkan senyumnya yang khas.

Naruto mendelik cemberut. "Aku benar-benar lupa, mayat hidup!"

" _Mendokusai_."

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Hoaamm... aku heran kenapa aku bisa punya teman yang bodoh spertimu?" ucap Shikamaru santai dan teman-temannya mengangguk membenarkan membuat Naruto merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya lebih muda dari kalian, jadi..."

"Haahh sudahlah Naruto, jangan banyak alasan. Selama kelas 11 dulu, kami tidak pernah mendapat masalah dalam mengerjakan tugas. Karna semuanya sangat gampang," sahut Tenten dengan nada malas.

"Tch! Itu menurutmu," cibir Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Sama seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, ia sendiri heran kenapa bisa mendapat teman seperti mereka. Tapi meski begitu, ia merasa senang punya teman seperti mereka.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilig, sepi.

Tanpa sengaja ia beradu pandang dengan Sakura yang segera merona salah tingkah. Di kelas itu hanya ada beberapa orang, yang lain sudah keluar sejak tadi.

Lalu sedikit bergeser, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut merah bertato 'Ai' di dahinya. Pemuda itu tengah menatap intens gadis yang duduk 3 meja di depannya, tepatnya menatap Sakura.Hatinya merasa janggal, ia tak suka tatapan pria itu. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan mereka, Naruto?" tanyanya seraya melirik kumpulan Ino dan kawan-kawan serta satu pemuda tadi.

Merasa dibicarakan, pemuda tadi dan Ino serta sekumpulannya 'pun menoleh bersamaan. Tenten, Sai dan Shikamaru sedikit tertohok mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ucapannya begitu tenang dan datar.

"Teme, kau tidak lupa dengan status mereka 'kan?" ucap Naruto takut. Bagaimanapun orang yang Sasuke bicarakan itu adalah kaum angsa. Mereka bisa saja memberi tuntutan jika menjelekkan nama mereka.

"Status? Apa itu penting? Bukankah kalian mengatakan jika semua manusia itu sama? Kenapa di depan mereka, nyali kalian menjadi ciut?" meski terkesan datar, namun perkataan Sasuke mampu menohok kedua pihak.

"Spertinya kau tidak takut, murid baru?" sahut pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di kursi sendiri.

Sasuke menatapnya datar seperti biasa. "Hn. Apa yang perlu ku takuti, Pangeran Angsa?"

'Pangeran Angsa' adalah julukan bagi primadona KA untuk Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara mendengus pelan, mata mereka saling beradu ketajaman. Hingga suara seorang gadis yang baru masuk ke kelas itu menginstrupsi aksi saling tatap mereka.

"Gaara-kun, maaf menunggu lama."

"Hm." Gaara berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hai Ino, Hinata, Sakura..." sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Hai juga Temari-senpai," sahut mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Temari adalah kakak dari Gaara, ia selalu ke kelas adiknya saat jam istirahat. Ia tak sendiri melainkan bersama seorang pemuda bermata lavender, Naji Hyuuga.

Mereka bertiga selalu bersama ketika istirahat berlangsung. Maklum, kaum angsa hanya akan berkumpul dengan kaumnya seperti kata Tenten.

"Kalian tidak ke kantin?"

"Tidak, Neji-nii. Kami masih kenyang," sahut Hinata yang merupakan adiknya, dan Neji mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ne..." ujar Temari.

Gaara menyempatkan dirinya melirik kearah Sakura yang tengah menatap Sasuke diam-diam, sebelum keluar.

Dan Sasuke menatap datar keluarnya pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu.

"Huh kalian melupakan ku." Naruto kembali menyuarakan gerutuannya, sehingga ketegangan yang sempat terjadi itu lenyap perlahan.

"Hn, minta saja bantuan mereka, Dobe."

"Ah aku tau!" cetus Sai dengan wajah polos. "Aku dengar Putri Angsa kita itu cukup pandai, jadi sebaiknya kau minta bantuannya saja. Kebetulan dia ada disini, bukan?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Ino.

Ino sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya merona. "A-apa maksudmu, Sai-senpai?" tanyanya gugup.

"Bisakah kau membantu Naruto mengerjakan PR, Nona? Kalian kan sekelas."

Ino mengangguk pelan, "tentu."

Mereka disana sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Ino.

Angsa bersedia membantu itik? Ini adalah awal dari perubahan.

"Semoga saja," fikir Sasuke.

Ini memang tujuannya bersekolah disana. Mengubah persepsi angsa dan itik yang telah lama berlangsung. Semoga saja angsa dan itik bisa bersatu suatu saat nanti.

.

 ** _To Be~_**

A.N: cerita ini membosankan sekali, hoamm~


	4. chapter 04

_Note: Typo (s), no EYD, Alternate Universe, Beberapa char mungkin OOC sewaktu-waktu._

.

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

.

 **Chapter 04,**

Hari minggu, di kediaman Haruno...

Sakura duduk bermalas-malasan di depan televisi yang menayangkan film animasi. Popcorn berserakan disekitarnya dan sampah bungkus kue di atas meja tak ia hiraukan. "Toh ada maid yang bertugas membersihkannya," pikir Sakura.

Hari sudah siang tapi ia masih mengenakan piyama tidur. Apa dia belum mandi?

"Ya Tuhan, Sakuraaaa. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mebuki memekik horor melihat penampilan putrinya dan keadaan sekitar.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, "biasa aja kali, Mam."

"Biasa apa nya? Kau itu anak gadis, Sakura. Seharusnya kau itu bisa menjaga kebersihan diri," bla bla...

Sakura menggoyang kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti nada ocehan ibunya. Suara yang bagaikan semilir angin berhembus dari telinga kiri tembus di telinga kanan baginya.

"Sakura! Kau dengar?"

"Ha'i ha'i Sakura dengar Mami sayang... Sekarang biarkan Sakura nonton, ne?" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Itu tidak mempan, tuan putriiii," dengus ibunya.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya cemberut, "huh, nyebelin."

Mebuki angkat bahu acuh. "Hm, sekarang cepat kamu mandi dan siap-siap."

"Heh? Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Sabaku, jadi cepat mandi sana. kau bau."

"Huh. Biar bau yang penting tetap cantik," gumam gadis musim semi itu dengan percaya diri seraya melenggang ke kamarnya.

Mebuki menggeleng melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya itu.

 _Flowers Central Park..._

Taman bunga ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung, terutama dihari minggu musim semi. Ada banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang berkunjung disana. Salah satu pasangan itu adalah Sai dan Ino.

Pasangan? Kurasa belum.

"Mau es krim?" tanya Sai dengan tersenyum ramah.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "B-boleh," jawabnya gugup.

Gimana tak gugup? Yang mengajaknya jalan itu adalah orang yang ia sukai.

Ia sendiri masih tidak percaya jika ini nyata. Semalam ia mendapat telpon dari Sai. Entah darimana pria itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, yang pasti Ino sangat terkejut dan bahagia tentunya.

Sai menelpon mengajaknya jalan ke taman bunga ini, karna Ino sangat suka bunga.

"Kau suka?"

Ino mengangguk dan sesekali menyedok es krim mangkuknya. "Mau?" tawarnya.

Sai sedikit terperangah sedetik lalu mengangguk.

'Hap !'

Ino menyuapinya sesendok. "Gimana?" tanyanya antusias.

"Dingin."

"Khkhkh... tentu saja, namanya juga es." Ino terkekeh geli, pemuda itu hanya membeli satu untuk Ino karna ia tak begitu suka dengan es krim.

Sai ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia gadis itu. Bukan senyum yang biasanya ia pamerkan, senyum kali ini lebih terlihat tulus.

Sai dan Ino menghabiskan sepanjang siang itu di taman bunga hingga sore menjelang.

"Ino."

"Ya?" Ino menatap Sai yang duduk di samping kirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mengenai yang waktu itu..." ucapnya ragu, "...maafkan aku."

Ino merasa tertohok, pasalnya sejenak ia telah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi Sai malah mengungkitnya dan 'meminta maaf?'

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya heran. Ino tak ingin mengharap lebih, karna itu mungkin akan menyakitinya.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku..." tak sanggup menatap mata aquamarine Ino, Sai menunduk kedepan, "...aku mencintaimu," ungkapnya nyaris berbisik.

Ino membelalak sepersekian detik lalu mengerjap berkali-kali. Pipi putih pucat Sai terlihat guratan pink. Pemuda itu terlihat tegang dan gugup.

"B-benarkah?"

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Ino yang masih setengah percaya. "Tentu saja! Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi kau terasa jauh dan sulit untuk ku gapai."

"Karna kau dari golongan Angsa dan aku hanya seorang Itik."

"Perbedaan itulah membuatku benci dengan sebagian kaum Angsa dan melampiaskannya dengan menodai mereka."

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak memaksa mereka, mereka sendirilah yang melempar diri padaku dan... saat melihatmu menangis waktu itu, membuatku merasa tersiksa. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh!"

"Ino, aku tidak berharap kau akan menerimaku karna aku tau kita berbeda. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu," ucap Sai tulus. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan bangun, begitupun dengan Ino yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Saat hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba mereka terpaku.

"Neji?"/"Tenten?"

"Sai?"/"Ino?"

Sai dan Ino terpaku dengan tangan milik Neji dan Tenten yang saling bertautan.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Tenten yang biasanya tomboy, terlihat feminim saat ini. Rambut kecoklatannya tidak di cepol seperti biasanya melainkan di gerai begitu saja dengan hiasan jepitan bermotif kupu-kupu. Ia terlihat cantik, ditambah lagi dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Keduanya ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan sejak sebulan lalu secara diam-diam. Sai dan Ino mengerti akan hal itu, 'status keluarga' sungguh sangat berpengaruh.

Sebagai seorang teman, Sai dan Ino berjanji akan merahasiakannya. Begitupun dengan mereka akan merahasiakan kedekatan Ino dan Sai.

Apakah hubungan mereka bisa bertahan?

.

 ** _To Be~_**

A.N: lagi males ngedit :v biar aja banyak yg kacaw :V


End file.
